


Just Promote Me Already!

by iiimyuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Probably Abandoned, The Author Regrets Everything, because it was not, dry couscous is not a good thing :(, i regret everything even more, idk - Freeform, including her lunch choice today, kill me go ahead, looking back on this years later, oh boy, pls i want the sweet perish, who decided giving 13 year old me internet access was a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiimyuuuu/pseuds/iiimyuuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto’s defeated Pein. Madara. Sasuke. But the stupid council still refuses to promote him. So what should a Kage-level genin do? Why, take the Chuunin exams, of course. But, no, it’s not that simple. When it comes to Naruto, things have never been simple, have they? With twists and turns and an occasional ‘Beam me up, Scotty!’ Naruto’s life after the war doesn’t seem easy, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Promote Me Already!

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT!!!!! YES ERMERGARD I CAN DO THIS!!! Sorry about the caps- high on sugar and coffee, which I can tell you is not a good mix. At all. Especially at 1:30 A.M. And its summer. So enough rambling on these uber-short sentences and I’ll get on with the story, shall I?  
> This idea was adopted from Namikaze Artemis.  
> I DON’T OWN NARUTO KAY! I’M NOT A GUY AND I’M NOT JAPANESE(although I am Chinese)  
> He…he…yeah…  
> ONWARDS!!!!*stands_at_bow_of_a_ship_that_suddenly_appears_and_pulls_guts_pose*

“Baa-chan!!!”  
One Uzumaki Naruto stood in the Hokage’s office, flailing arms and legs. “Come on, Baa-chan, how could you not promote me? You’ve just as much admitted that I’m already Kage-level!! At least make me Chuunin, please?” Naruto whined as he kneeled down and started begging Tsunade.

You see, Naruto is in a very interesting situation. At the age of 16, he had defeated Pein. A few months later, after the Fourth Shinobi War broke out, he had defeated Madara. Then, at the end of the war when he was 17, Sasuke and he had clashed in an amazing battle, and Naruto had come out victorious. Granted, he collapsed right after he had won, with an ear-splitting grin on his face. When he had come to 2 hours later, Sasuke was still out cold, so he took it upon himself to drag Sasuke by the ankle back to the main camp of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Upon arrival, he was greeted by a myriad of friends, teachers and family figures alike. Sakura was torn between hugging Naruto for bringing Sasuke back as promised, trying to heal both his and Sasuke’s wounds, squealing over Sasuke or throttling both of them for being so reckless.

Regardless of his improbable (not impossible, improbable, nothing is impossible to Naruto, GET IT RIGHT!) victories, the council had still refused to grant him a rise in ranks. Sasuke was still on probation, so that left Naruto as the lone genin of the Rookie 11(12? 13? Does Sai count cos he’s technically part of Team 7, and Sasuke’s back?) currently eligible for a rise in ranks.

Naruto sat back, a childish pout in place thinking over his options. ‘Well clearly the old geezers are trying to make my life difficult. They’re probably getting a kick outta this. So what can I do? Well, I could always threaten the council with a Rasenshuriken, but that might threaten my chances of becoming Jounin, so that’s out. I could always just steal a vest or something… no I’m pretty sure you’re meant to have a Kage’s signature on your shinobi file stating your rank, and besides, Baa-chan would know if I had made Chuunin. So that leaves one option…..’ 

“Baa-chan!”  
“What?”  
“I wanna take the Chuunin Exams.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“You know, that might actually work! Good work, brat, it seems like you’re not as stupid as you look.”  
“WHAT?? YOU SAYING I LOOK STUPID, YOU OLD HAG?”  
“WHO’D YOU CALL OLD HAG YOU STUPID BRAT?”  
And so, once again, the Hokage tower descends into chaos as the after-effect of a somewhat quiet discussion, as usual.  
NEXT DAY  
“Okay, I’ve got my kunai, shuriken, basic first aid kit, a change of clothes and ramen. Yep, emergency survival pack ready to go!”

After their little argument yesterday cooled down (read: little in Kage terms, meaning they everything but demolished the Hokage tower), Tsunade had reluctantly told Naruto about the details of the Chuunin exams.  
Flashback start:  
“Okay, gaki, I’m only going to say this once, so listen up, alright? The Chuunin exams are held in two weeks here in Konoha. As usual, there will be three parts to the exam. Traditionally, the exam is composed of a theory exam, a survival exam and an elimination-tournament type exam. You have to at least make it to the third part to have any chance of becoming Chuunin. However, the exam format may have changed due to the proctor’s wishes, so be prepared. Also, normally we would need a genin cell of 3 to let you participate, but I think I can tweak a few rules for you in this case. You’re already a one-man army, literally, so I don’t think that you need a team to provide support. But just in case, you’ll have to change your appearance.”  
“But Baa-chan, why??? I like me the way I am right now!!!”  
“Shut up and listen, idiot! You’re already famous on an international level; an S-rank shinobi with a ‘flee on sight’ order. You’re in the bingo books as well, luckily they don’t have too much information on you.”  
“The point is, people will recognise you if you take the exam as you are, and you’ll attract too much attention. The other genin taking the test will accuse us of rigging it so that they’ll fail because of you, so we have to change your appearance. We’ll also probably have to put a few seals on you to limit your power, 60 percent at the most. No signature jutsus either, you’re famous for them. With these conditions also includes an extra one: you’ll have to change your name.”  
“And most importantly of all- you must not let anyone know about your true identity. The Chuunin exams have a delicate political side to them. I believe Sarutobi-sensei has said it to you before- the Chuunin exams are a replacement for war. If we send the very person who could possibly defeat a Kage and turn their village against them into the exams, they’ll declare war. The Fourth Shinobi War did unite all the shinobi, but not all of them are close friends or acquaintances or look up to you, and others put their village first. Put it simply: they’ll think we’re threatening them if we send you into the exams.”  
“But Baa-chan you are sending me into the exa-“  
“No we’re not sending Uzumaki Naruto into the exam.”  
“I don’t get it, what do you mean?”  
“We’re sending and extremely talented genin who has no need for a team into the exams. As far as the other villages will know, Uzumaki Naruto is at Mt. Myoboku doing extra senjutsu training. In terms that you can understand- you’ll be in disguise and under another name. Got it, brat?”  
“Yeah sure Baa-chan. I’ll go pack now!”  
“That’s Hokage-sama to you, brat! Oh, and I need to give you this so you can hand it in at the entrance to the exam. Fill it out correctly and give it in. And whatever you do, DO NOT MESS UP. Got it?”  
“Hai, Baa-chan! See ya you old hag!”  
“Why you- ITS HOKAGE-SAMA YOU DAMN BRAT!”  
Flashback end  
And with that, our favourite number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded, unpredictable blonde ninja flew out the window back to his apartment.  
“Kami he’s picking up bad habits from Kakashi. NEXT TIME USE THE DOOR DAMNIT!!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay that’s the prologue done! As mentioned before, this idea was taken from Namikaze Artemis (of whom at this point I have no idea if they are a guy or a girl) and he/she still has a few more ideas up for grabs on the poll cos he/she said that they have no time for writing and therefore people can write stories from those ideas… enough rambling. So just PM him/her to ask for a story idea I guess… yeah.(this is on Fanfiction.net)
> 
> YES HOLIDAYS!! AND I HAVE NO HOLIDAY HOMEWORK (except for tutoring) SO IMMA GONNA SPEND MY ENTIRE HOLIDAYS BEING DIFFERENT FORMS OF POTATOS!!! (i.e. couch potato, chair potato, bed potato, fridge potato, piñata potato etc.) 
> 
> I talk a lot, don’t I? I guess that’s the consequences of having 2 cups of coffee at 7 in the morning. Hyper, hyper, hyper, hyper… hehehehhehehhehe. So what else is there to say? Oh yeah - please comment! Flame if you want! I’ll take it as constructive criticism. If it’s one of those flames filled with cussing –sample reaction:  
> *reads*  
> Hmm, okay.  
> *turns to watch Sword Art Online II*  
> GO KIRITO!!! BEAT THAT DEATH GUN DUDE!!! WHOOOOO!!!!


End file.
